The present invention was first described in Disclosure Document No. 477,952 filed on Aug. 4, 2000. There are no previously filed, nor currently any co-pending applications, anywhere in the world.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to window cleaning devices and, more particularly, to a combined portable cleaning fluid spray apparatus and paper towel support and dispensing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
The old saying, xe2x80x9cI don""t do windowsxe2x80x9d is a sentiment shared by many. Most people find it tiresome, boring and perhaps difficult to do. Additionally as one walks around the inside or outside of a home or building cleaning windows, one must carry cleaning agent, clean towels, and the used towels. It is also necessary to repeatedly pickup and set down these items during the cleaning process, so that at least one hand may be free to clean the windows. In doing so, it is easy to soil the clean roll of paper towels, perhaps even ruining the entire roll. If one decides to leave the soiled paper towels at each window, one must retrace their steps to retrieve them all when completed.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which windows can be cleaned in a quick, easy and effective manner without the disadvantages described above. The development of the combined portable cleaning fluid spray apparatus and paper towel support and dispensing apparatus fulfills this need.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related. The following patents disclose an eyeglass cleaning station with cleaner bottle and tissue supply: U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,849 issued in the name of Williams; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,104 issued in the name of Wolska-Klis.
The following patents describe a squeegee device for cleaning windows with a holder and a fluid supply: U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,198 issued in the name of Skenderi; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,682 issued in the name of Realdon.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,345 issued in the name of Subotin discloses a baby bottle and accessories holder.
The following patents describe the ornamental design for a combined spray bottle and paper towel holder: U.S. Pat. No. D 406,976 issued in the name of Bagget; U.S. Pat. No. D 363,214 issued in the name of Parola et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. D 307,843 issued in the name of Parshall.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,591 issued in the name of Fauci discloses a portable pressure cleaning device with means to carry cleaning accessories.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing a means for one person to quickly clean windows in a safe, easy, and effective manner.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a combination paper towel dispenser and window cleaning fluid sprayer which allows for quick and easy cleaning of windows.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a combination paper towel dispenser and window cleaning fluid sprayer which prevents the need for picking up and setting down cleaning items.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a combination paper towel dispenser and window cleaning fluid sprayer which allows one hand to always remain free for cleaning windows.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a combination paper towel dispenser and window cleaning fluid sprayer which saves time and is convenient.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a combination paper towel dispenser and window cleaning fluid sprayer which prevents the need for carrying separate items.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a combination paper towel dispenser and window cleaning fluid sprayer which allows for no dropped or wasted items.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a storage tube which holds paper towels on the outside.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a storage tube which holds cleaning fluid on the inside.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a used towel storage compartment which is located on the base of the invention.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a used towel storage compartment wherein used towels are quickly inserted in the side of the apparatus.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a used towel storage compartment which when filled or near a trash container, a trap door on the bottom allows emptying of used towel storage.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a used towel storage compartment which prevents the carrying of dirty, used towels.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a used towel storage compartment which provides less chance of towels blowing away and becoming litter.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a roll storage system which includes an upper plate-type washer which holds the paper roll firmly.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a roll storage system which includes a tension rod which prevents the paper roll from unraveling and permits easy and quick tearing of paper towels.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a roll storage system which holds a standard sized roll of towels.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fluid reservoir located in the storage tube and in the base of the apparatus.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fluid reservoir which holds a large quantity of cleaning fluid for big window washing jobs, and can be easily refilled when empty.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, a combined portable, cleaning fluid spray apparatus and paper towel support and dispensing apparatus is provided which combines the functions of a liquid window cleaner spray dispenser and a paper towel roll holder into one product. The invention consists primarily of a long, tube-type arrangement that fits inside a roll of paper towels. The lower portion of the tube comprises a base which holds used and discarded paper towels in a lower compartment. The lower compartment has a side opening wherein the used towels can be placed. The lower compartment also has a bottom trap door opening which allows all of the used paper towels to be discarded when near a trash collection bin or at the completion of window cleaning. The base of the invention also forms a reservoir for the storage of window cleaning fluid along with the interior of the tube assembly. The top of the invention is fitted with a standard pump sprayer which connects to the tube with a threaded connection. An upper plate-type washer along with a tension rod provides a method of restraining the paper towels when not being used, as well as an easy means to tear off the paper towels during use.
The use of the present invention provides a means for one person to quickly clean windows in a safe, easy, and effective manner.